Sonríele a la muerte,Draco,acaba de brindarte amor
by marcia canija
Summary: Encuentran el cuerpo de Draco y Narcisa está desaparecida. Harry alberga a una enorme ave que lleva consigo una carta que puede ayudarlo a resolver el misterio de todo. HxD CAP 4 UP! DIFRUTEN!
1. Una Misión Nueva

_**Sonríele a la muerte, Draco... acaba de brindarte amor**_

Draco sabe qué diría Blaise Zabini en esos momentos:

- Sonríele a la muerte, Draco... acaba de brindarte amor.

Draco sonrió. Si, eso diría. Blaise había sido el único amigo que el rubio había tenido. Y la muerte se lo había llevado, pero también le había brindado a él la libertad que nunca había logrado tener.

Blaise se había sacrificado por él. Había tomado su lugar, muy a pesar de sus quejas, el maldito moreno Slytherin había tenido la osadía de hacerlo desmayar y suplantarlo en sus misiones. Y aunque Draco aún no podía terminar de perdonarlo por ello, también sentía la enorme necesidad de agradecérselo con toda su alma.

Apuesto a que el moreno sabía lo que Draco sentía, desde siempre. Y lo había ayudado a descubrirlo. Aunque debía admitirlo, eligió la manera más cruel.

Ahora sólo le tocaba arriesgarse por la tercer persona más importante que él consideraba digna de su compañía. Claro, después de su madre, en primer lugar; y de su mejor amigo, Blaise, en el segundo puesto.

Draco les debía mucho a ambos, pero a Harry Potter le debía la vida. Sino fuera por la curiosidad innata que caracterizaba al Gryffindor, nunca podría haber permanecido con él más de unos minutos. Pero ahora podía decir con orgullo, que bajo la forma animal de un águila, la forma de su propia mascota que siempre solía llevarle la correspondencia, pudo y aún podía disfrutar de días placenteros, noches en exquisita vela y tardes tranquilas en la habitación de Harry, en el numero 4 de Privet Drive.

Pero Draco sabía que la felicidad no duraría por siempre.

Harry corría el mismo peligro que él había corrido cuando se suponía estaba aún "vivo".

Y le tocaba a él protegerlo. A como dé lugar.


	2. Un Extraño Acompañante

**Sonríele a la muerte, Draco... acaba de brindarte amor**

Hola a todos! ak otro cap, espero les guste. A leer!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: "Un extraño acompañante"**

Harry se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su cama. Miraba el techo, ningún punto en específico, sólo que no había otra cosa que mirar.

Y allí estaba, esperando que las horas pasen, y los minutos también. Sin proyecto alguno, y ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente quería.

Los primeros tres días de su estancia en el número 4 de Privet Drive, habían sido los más trágicos. Tres largos días en los que se había martirizado así mismo, y había pensado en todo y todos, desde la muerte de Dumbledore hasta en el mismísimo Voldemort y su infancia frustrada. A cada minuto que pasaba durante aquellos tres días, y desde que el pensamiento se le había cruzado por la cabeza, no podía evitar pensar que se sentía identificado con él, aunque fuera su más grande y acérrimo enemigo, incluso la persona que lo quería matar para llegar al poder. Al segundo día se había sentido asqueado por haber pensado eso, pero después ya ni siquiera pensó en ello.

Dedicó pura y exclusivamente esos tres días a desahogarse en penas, se había propuesto así mismo sufrir en el mundo de los recuerdos durante el plazo de tres días. Ni uno me menos ni uno más.

Y así lo hizo.

Había pasado ya una semana de aquellos tres caóticos días en los que sus ojos llegaron a volverse dos pelotas rojas en medio de su rostro bronceado, y ya ni se molestaba en pensar.

Últimamente intentaba repasar momentos divertidos o "felices" de su época en Hogwarts, cualquier resquicio de tranquilidad durante esos seis años que había cursado en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Hogwarts siempre había sido y seguiría siendo su hogar, jamás se cansaría de decirlo. Lo amaba de punta a punta. No sólo porque le recordara a sus padres, a Sirius, Remus o Dumbledore. No sólo porque le recordara sus mejores momentos con sus amigos, ya sean Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Parvati o Lavender. No era eso. Hogwarts le recordaba todos los días que el adoraba la magia, ese mismo lugar estaba rodeado de magia pura, y eso le transmitía el sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que nunca había logrado sentir estando en casa de los Dursley.

Ya no dependía de nada. Las únicas personas que realmente le daban seguridad y podían protegerlo, habían muerto, y el último de ello hacía tan sólo uno cuantos días.

Incluso estando allí, en Privet Drive no podía evitar sentirse algo inseguro puesto que la seguridad ya no era la misma. Tal vez la Orden estuviera vigilándole es ese preciso instante, pero aún así tenían más cosas de las que preocuparse, de modo que no sentía del todo resguardado.

Y bien, allí estaba Harry. Recostado boca arriba en su cama mientras miraba posibles manchas en las paredes o el techo con qué entretenerse, buscándole forma alguna para hacer de la espera algo más ameno.

Sabía que algún día de éstos recibiría una carta de Ron, o probablemente y quien le decía, tenía la suerte de que Ron y su padre se aparecieran con una orden del Ministerio para poder sacarlo de ahí de una vez por todas y llevarlo a disfrutar lo que serían sus últimos días de "paz", en la Madriguera.

Aún quedaba la boda de Bill y Fleur y terminar de planificar los últimos detalles para emprender aquel viaje que Harry se había empeñado en hacer desde la muerte de Albus.

Hoy y con la mente más fría, a Harry le parecía una estupidez. ¿Qué demonios haría un joven de 16 años acompañado únicamente por sus dos mejores amigos en el Valle Godric¿Ir a tomar helados o sacar fotos en el museo de bellas artes?

Era simplemente estúpido, y los últimos días había pensado en desistir en su intento de darse importancia así mismo, o tratar de sentirse útil y leal a los pensamientos y conjeturas del ex Director de Hogwarts.

En eso estaba, decidiendo, (o intentando decidir), qué hacer con su vida, cuando algo sorpresivo lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia la ventana y mirar estupefacto la escena.

Acababa de entrar por la venta abierta un ave de espléndido plumaje. Plumas negras, brillosas, se veían muy bien cuidadas. Un ave que, como primera impresión de Harry, resplandecía en majestuosidad y elegancia. A la legua se notaba que no se trataba de cualquier ave de rapiña, era un águila si, pero al parecer muy bien domesticada.

Llevaba consigo un sobre de tamaño regular, mediano, el típico sobre color madera de esos que se utilizan en las oficinas para guardar papeles importante, el mismo tipo de sobre, atado a su pata por supuesto.

Harry se quedó maravillado ante tal despliegue de importancia y soberanía, realmente lo había cautivado, aunque al ave parecía no importarle demasiado.

Luego de salir de su estado de estupefacción, Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió junto a la imperiosa ave que permanecía varada sobre el escritorio.

Se acercó a ella, con cuidado como si fuera a irse a volar de un momento a otro, y de a poco, increíblemente con dedos temblorosos, Harry desató el paquete. Claro que si no hubiera temblado tanto, se hubiera percatado, siquiera, del leve estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del ave al simple contacto de piel con piel. Pero no lo hizo.

Abrió el sobre, y de allí extrajo varios objetos que no parecían destinado a él, (al menos nada parecido a lo que solía recibir), junto a un sobre más pequeño de color blanco.

Harry miró extrañado el conjunto, y se preguntó quién diablos le había mandado aquello. Giró el sobre de madera en busca de alguna dirección o nombre alguno, pero no encontró ninguno. Sólo el sello lo acompañaba, se trataba de la forma de un águila levantando vuelo, pasmado con cera verde oscuro. Aquel detalle le recordó, inevitablemente, a Slytherin.

El moreno miró los objetos esparcidos por la superficie del escritorio, y los examinó con detenimiento, mientras los enumeraba mentalmente por ninguna razón en particular.

Una pulsera de hilo de color negra con detalles en verde oscuro y algunos de color plata como la escritura del frente. Llevaba escrito _"Toujours pur"_ en letras cursivas y que a tras luz brillaban con leves destellos dorados. Aún así, no dejaba de ser una pulsera que pasaría desapercibida ante las miradas indiscretas, según el criterio de Harry, puesto que parecía hecha a mano; "seguramente una producción de alguna chica muy creativa", se dijo a sí.

Un giratiempo, detalle que para Harry no pasó desapercibido. Aquel objeto era muy valioso, y al parecer y por lo que le había dicho Hermione alguna vez, eran registrados y muy bien guardados por el Ministerio de la Magia.

Un fino anillo de oro con una _"D"_ grabada al centro, su forma estética parecía la de una pequeña corona hecha para un rey, y su contextura era tan diminuta que Harry calculó que no estaba hecho para colocarse en cualquier dedo que no fuera el meñique.

Un arete con forma de esas típicas argollas que adornan las puertas y de las que se tira para hacer sonar la madera labrada de la puerta, a modo de llamado. También de oro y no demasiado grande tampoco. "Otro detalle típico de una niña", se volvió a decir.

Y por último una pequeña botella de no más de 5 centímetros de alto, parecida a las de licor, rellena con un espeso líquido rojo, que a Harry le dio la espeluznante impresión que se trataba de sangre.

Además y agregado a ello, aquel sobre blanco que parecía contener lo que sería una carta.

Harry se detuvo en éste último. Lo estudió de ambos lados, pero no encontró nada extraño, a excepción de que ese sobre tampoco llevaba nombre ni dirección.

Claro que si Harry hubiera sido una persona más detallista como lo sería Hermione, se hubiera dado cuenta del ínfimo detalle de que el primer sello que rompió, el del águila verde, no era el primero ni el original que sellaba el sobre.

Aquel sello que Harry acababa de romper, era el segundo en haber sido colocado sobre el sobre. Definitivamente eso le diría que había sido abierto con anterioridad, puesto que la cera del segundo sello se había corrido unos cuantos centímetros más a la izquierda que el primero, en un intento fallido de cubrir la evidencia. Aunque claro, frente a personas tan despistadas como el Gryffindor, aquel detalle no era problema alguno.

Harry miró unas vez más alrededor del segundo sobre, el blanco, comprobando por tercera vez que no había ningún aspecto raro o llamativo que delatara su lugar de procedencia. Cedió entonces, y se dispuso a abrir aquel misterioso sobre, esperando con ansias ver qué había detrás del papel.

* * *

Espero reviews¿los merezco? 


	3. Hacia el Destino Final

**Sonríele a la muerte, Draco... acaba de brindarte amor**

Otro capi que es más por relleno, el próximo cap será mucho más informativo, lo prometo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Hacia el Destino Final"**

Dormitaba plácidamente sobre su cama, mientras esperaba sin muchas ansias las órdenes del día que venían desde arriba.

Desde que hubiese desafiado al destino evitando matar a Dumbledore, su vida se había convertido en un caos y sufría de un constante futuro incierto.

* * *

Cuando Severus Snape lo arrastró a la Guarida del Lord junto al resto de los Mortífagos que hubiesen participado de la misión en Hogwarts, y en cuanto vio la figura altiva y fantasmal de ese ser al que ninguno de los presentes allí osaba retar, supo entonces que era chico muerto.

Afortunadamente para él, el Señor Oscuro parecía llevar una batalla interior en la que decidiría si lo mataba allí mismo en cuanto cayera de rodillas a sus pies, ó si le permitiría el glorioso y hermoso regalo de vivir.

Las piernas habían comenzado a fallarle desde que se aparecieron frente a la Guarida, le temblaban las manos, las rodillas y el labio inferior. Estaba realmente aterrorizado, temía por su propia vida, y ahora también por la de su madre. Severus había terminado el trabajo que le correspondía a él, y nadie podría evitar que el Lord lo supiera. Hubieron más de tres testigos en la escena del crimen, y eso definitivamente no le convenía. Voldemort podía utilizar la Legeremancia con cualquiera de ellos, incluso con él mismo. Si lo hacía con Severus, probablemente el hombre de cabellos grasos no pudiera impedirle la verdad de los hechos por mucho tiempo y acabaría recibiendo un doloroso castigo por ayudar a su ahijado. Aquel niñito fracasado que jamás podrá llegar a nada, aquel pequeñejo asustadizo que no hacía más que hablar y no podía llegar a concretar nada, nunca. Seguramente ese sería el maldito concepto que el Lord tendría sobre él, sobre "el hijo de Lucius". Draco se estremeció otra vez.

Desafortunadamente para él, nadie, siquiera su propia madre, podría defenderlo de las garras del Lord Oscuro, de modo que se resignó completamente a ser maltratado por mucho tiempo, tanto física como psicológicamente, sin ser socorrido por nadie. Pero aún después de su resignación mental, no estaba preparado para sentir esas oleadas de profundo dolor como consecuencia de sus actos, y cuando lo hizo, cuando experimentó en carne viva lo que muchos otros Mortífagos habrían vivido ya, entonces, quiso morir.

Aquella serie de Cruciatus que había recibido permanecerían en su memoria por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Actualmente no podía más que contener las lágrimas por las noches, cada vez que recordaba aquellos hechos injustos, los momentos que lo hicieron más débil de lo que en verdad era. Hoy por hoy ya no tenía fuerzas para vivir,¿qué esperanzas podía tener siquiera en un mundo donde predominaba la tortura, el fracaso o la muerte? Definitivamente ninguna.

Sentía una pesadez constante en los párpados, producto de las noches en vela y la mala alimentación, que lo estaba llevando a convertirse en un muñeco de puros huesos. Algunos de sus compañeros le aconsejaban que comiese algo, pero la única respuesta que Draco atinaba a dar era, un escueto .¿para qué?.

De todos modos, y que era lo más probable, muy pronto moriría de todas formas. Voldemort no era un tipo fácil de contentar, pero si mucho más de hacerlo enojar. Por lo que Draco no dudaba que con su reciente fracaso de hacía unas dos semanas atrás, con la muerte de Dumbledore, él mismo se había cavado su propia tumba, sólo tenía que esperar a que el Señor lo mandase a una de sus misiones más peligrosas, y ya estaría listo para ser enterrado.

El único de todos los presentes y más jóvenes Mortífagos con los que compartían las comidas o las misiones o investigaciones, y que realmente parecía preocuparse por él y no permitía que decayera del todo a sus impulsos suicidas, era Blaise Zabini.

En las últimas dos semanas, el tiempo exacto en que se había estado alojando allí, en la Guarida del Lord, Zabini había sido de gran ayuda. Lo recordaba de sus clases en Hogwarts. Nunca habían sido muy amigos, siquiera buenos compañeros. Solían apenas acompañarse algunas horas en los compartimientos del Expreso durante el largo viaje al colegio, o alguna que otra vez, compartir las tareas o apuntes de las materias a las que ambos asistían. Porque la realidad era que Draco no tenía amigos. Y nunca los había tenido. Seis malditos años en Hogwarts no habían hecho más que arruinarle la vida, por completo. Sabía muy poco de lo que realmente debía haber aprendido a hacer en el colegio. Sus notas eran buenas, más que eso eran excelentes, su figura sólo se apañaba por el Trío Dorado y por aquella sangre impura que parecía llevarse todos los premios en general. Si no fuera por ellos, él hubiera sido el mejor en todo.

Pero tenía que admitirlo, probablemente nunca hubiera querido sobrepasarlos en algo, porque eso hubiera significado la humillación de ellos, y la atención completa para él, que aunque eso era realmente lo que quería, nunca sintió verdaderos deseos de pelear tanto con nadie, sólo que estaba constantemente obligado a seguir los requisitos de su padre. El viejo y estúpido hijo de perra de Lucius Malfoy.

Como lo odiaba. Y a su propia madre, por nunca haber hecho nada. Él podría haber sido feliz alguna vez. ¡Podría haber sido feliz! Tenía una gran Mansión en la que vivir, toneladas de Galeones en Gringotts y una fama como hijo y descendiente de las más importantes familias de sangre pura. Pero no, sus padres, en especial Lucius, siempre querían más. Prefirieron arruinar su infancia con estúpidas enseñanzas y entrenamientos intensivos acerca de la historia en general, acerca de cómo mantener la imagen frente al resto y de cómo obtener lo que quisiera con sólo pedirlo de la "mejor manera" posible.

Lo habían transformado en un hombre de negocios y lo habían hecho madurar, aplastaron su felicidad creyendo que lo mejor para él sería aprender a manipular, torturar si la situación lo acreditaba. Esas enseñanzas inútiles que hoy ya no le servían de nada, y de las que, cuando chico, nunca se jactaba de utilizar. ¡Patrañas¡Su vida era una completa mentira¡Esa no era vida¿En qué demonios estaban pensando esos estúpidos enfermos mentales que tenía como padres? Idiotas. No sabían lo que habían hecho. Con el tiempo lo condujeron a la misma muerte que tanto querían proporcionar a los demás como castigo, y ahora lo habían castigado a él. Su hijo.

En fin, no tenía nada ni nadie por los que vivir. Sin amigos, nunca supo amar ni tratar bien a alguien, sus ideales siempre habían sido erróneos y ni siquiera tenía una mascota propia. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar, ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir respirando. Pero reflexionar ahora tampoco servía de mucho, sólo aumentaba las ganas de morirse de una maldita vez. Porque ya no tenía propósito alguno para seguir en pie, sólo servir a un maníaco asqueroso y manipulador; y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, si había sido él, ese mismo ser repugnante y sin rostro el que premiaba la pureza de sangre, quien le había quitado la posibilidad de una vida común y corriente, de una vida sencilla y normal, como cualquier otro niño mago. Porque de lo único que se enorgullecía era de poseer su magia, que después de las últimas torturas que había tenido que sufrir, ya tampoco le servía. Su estado era débil y con lentos procesos de recuperación, y probablemente no lograría hacerlo antes de morir como un insecto aplastado por el lado de la luz. O simplemente por su mismo bando de oscuridad.

* * *

Entonces Blaise entró a la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe, dejando que la luz del corredor se abriera paso en la oscuridad de la habitación, y se uniera a la luz azulada de la luna en lo alto del cielo entrando por una ventana, y en su rostro llevaba un mensaje. Preocupado e inquieto, le informó el siguiente paso a seguir, la siguiente misión que deberían tomar. El sudor perlaba con facilidad su frente morena, mientras Draco escuchaba las instrucciones con desgano perdido aún en sus cavilaciones, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaría por venir.

Pronto tendrían que partir, hacia el destino final.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

¿Me dejarían reviews para saber si les gustó?


	4. El Designio de la Muerte

Bueno, aqui está el 4to cap que me costó trabajo escribirlo, aunque no lo crean, y seguramente, así y todo, no les agradará del todo. Tengo ese presentimiento. Pero no se preocupen, Harry aparecerá en el próximo cap, eso se los prometo, y ¿adivinen quién estará con él? Si, el mismo rubio que va a hacerle dar sus buenos dolores de cabeza, pobre Harry. jeje. En fin, espero les guste éste cap, y si es así o si no, igual espero sus reviews. Nos leemos!!

* * *

**Sonríele a la muerte, Draco... acaba de brindarte amor**

- Ahora ya sabes qué hacer, Zabini. Es hora de cumplir con tu misión como fiel servidor del Señor Oscuro, y será mejor que lo hagas bien. Ve y avísales a todos, que se preparen para salir al amanecer.- sonó una voz excesivamente arrogante.

- Si, señor. Entendido, señor.- respondió el chico respetuosamente.

Blaise Zabini caminaba con el ceño fruncido rumbo a la habitación de su General, aquello no estaba bien¡era una masacre a sangre fría! Aunque si no les hubiera visto alguna vez una herida a esos hombres, diría que simplemente no tenían sangre.

Yaxley acababa de darle la misión que ellos, los más jóvenes, tenían a cargo de llevar adelante. Y cumplirla, desde el punto de vista de Blaise, era suicidio. Al menos para la mayoría que no hacían muchos días habían luchado con dientes y garras en una misión idiota e insignificante contra la Orden del Fénix que, según su Señor, servía para que todos demostrasen su lealtad con hechos.

Pero la misión fue un completo fracaso, resultó ser una emboscada y más de la mitad de la unidad que había ido allí, ahora yacía en la enfermería improvisada del cuartel. O sencillamente ya no volvería a ver la luz del día.

Su malhumor parecía ese día, ir de mal en peor. Odiaba tener que recibir él mismo las misiones. Yaxley era en sí, un completo idiota. Y Blaise lo sabía. El tipo creía que por entregarles extensos pergaminos con las misiones detalladas, él debía dar las órdenes también. Pero no era cierto. Blaise estaba subordinado a las órdenes de Snape, por pertenecer al grado más alto, y su unidad era la que menos bajas había sufrido, pero de las que sufrió eran pérdidas irremplazables.

Pero no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba. Ahora, la misión consistía en dos unidades, y ambos estarían separados esta vez. Draco y él ya no podrían cuidarse las espaldas. Y eso era ya un grave problema aún si iban juntos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo, alzó impotente un puño, y golpeó tres veces la fría madera. Recibió como respuesta que la puerta se abriera sola, y la imagen de un hombre ceñudo mirándolo desde un escritorio de madera caoba, sosteniendo una pluma sobre un pergamino amarillento.

- Lamento tener que molestarlo, Profesor. Pero Yaxley acaba de darme nuestra próxima misión, y… - Snape lo miraba impaciente ante su repentino nerviosismo, esperando poder despachar a aquel chico problemático lo antes posible para poder seguir redactando su estúpido informe sobre la misión emboscada que había protagonizado su unidad la semana pasada. El chico que tenía adelante avanzó a zancadas hasta el frente de su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de madera que crujió frente a su peso, tirando en su camino con desgana el pergamino que llevaba en sus morochas manos.- ¡Es suicidio¡Genocidio¡Malditos homicidas!- escupió con rabia contenida.

- Baje la voz, señor Zabini. No está permitido insultar a su tropa completa.- Severus alzó una ceja interrogante a su comportamiento. Y luego bajó la vista al arrugado papel. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer. Zabini lo miraba impaciente, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su rostro, pero en lo que a él respectaba, no iba a mostrar ningún atisbo de miedo frente a lo que sus ojos leían.- Ya veo. Pues… prepare a sus compañeros, Zabini. Y será mejor que se apuren, debemos estar listos minutos antes de la hora de partida.

- ¿QUÉ¿Acaso no hará nada¡No podemos luchar¡Usted sabe lo que nos costó aquella estúpida misión!- Zabini se irguió en toda su altura y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, incapaz de controlar sus nervios.- ¡No voy a arriesgar a mis hombres por una banda de insufribles idiotas¿Quiénes creen que son?- El hombre en el escritorio tuvo que aguantar que aquella mirada de fuego lo fulminara a cada palabra que aquellos labios carnosos pronunciaban.- ¿Acaso fue Lestrange quien dictó esto¿Ella quiere ver a su sobrino muerto o qué¿Por qué siempre deben vengarse de todo¡Demonios¡Diga algo!- Severus alzó las cejas, así que era eso lo que le molestaba al moreno. El bienestar de su "amigo".

- Cálmese, señor Zabini.

- ¡No puedo¿Cómo?

- ¡Bien, pues deje de gritar en primer lugar!- Snape se había alzado en sus pies, apoyando sus enormes manos en el escritorio e inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, mientras sus ojos lo instaban a volver a sentarse. Zabini así lo hizo.

- Lo siento.

- El señor Malfoy sabía en lo que se metía al haber aceptado éste reto.

- Pero…

- Y…- Snape marcó la palabra con un tono de voz más elevado para callar las futuras réplicas del chico frente a él.- sabe también que puso mucho en riesgo cuando te aceptó a ti como confidente entre éstas frías paredes, ambos sabemos que usted daría su vida por el señor Malfoy¿cierto?- Blaise se limitó a mirarlo sorprendido, su expresión mostraba incredulidad.- ¿Pero se ha planteado siquiera la posibilidad de que el señor Malfoy no le devolviera el favor?

- ¡Usted no sabe…!

- Yo se, señor Zabini. Ese es el problema aquí. Sé demasiadas cosas que no debería saber, como el hecho de que su sexualidad lo está impulsando a hacer estupideces¿verdad joven?- Snape enfrentó aquella negra mirada, tan parecida a la suya propia, y se preguntó a si mismo¿por qué estaría ayudando a aquel pequeño demonio rebelde a recapacitar de su idea de completo suicidio sólo por una ilusión no compartida¿por qué intentaba ahogar a aquel chico pinchando todas sus esperanzas, justo antes de la batalla?

- ¿Por qué lo hace?- Y allí estaba la pregunta del millón, pensó Snape. Él tampoco lo sabia, simplemente quería abrirle los ojos, tal vez intentaba así abrirse así mismo los ojos.- Usted hizo lo mismo… alguna vez.- susurró atónito Zabini, leyéndolo en sus pálidas facciones, adornadas con aquella espesa y grasienta cortina de pelo negro.

- No se de qué me habla.- intentó eludir, pero ya estaba, ya lo había hecho. Acababa de revelar su mayor secreto incluso antes de llegar a pensarlo y meditarlo, y el chico frente a él ahora merecía una explicación, por su atrevimiento de reprocharle una cuestión tan intima como la orientación sexual de aquel.

- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabe¿Có-cómo lo supo¡¿Tan evidente es?!- se horrorizó el moreno.

- ¡No¡Cálmese¡No empiece a gritar!

- Pero…- Snape lo calló instantáneamente cuando rodeó el escritorio para ponerse frente al niño adolescente, y colocar sus manos en los anchos hombros.

- Nadie más que yo lo sabe. Tranquilícese.

- Pero…- Snape ya no sabía que hacer, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos, de modo que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió al instante.

- Le diré un secreto sólo si sabe guardarlo.- ahora si había obtenido toda la atención que necesitaba, pero no de la manera que le hubiera gustado obtenerla, esa forma no era muy persuasiva viniendo de él, ahora que lo pensaba. Pero Severus ya no podía hacer nada más que hablar. De modo que, suspirando pesadamente, al tiempo que se incorporaba y sacaba su varita, prosiguió a pensar la mejor manera de revelar lo que se había obligado así mismo a decir y a, en un pasado no muy lejano, ocultar a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Zabini lo vio incorporarse con la presteza misma que tiene alguien que sabe está condenado a una muerte perpetua. Contempló curioso cómo el profesor colocaba algunos hechizos a la habitación y otros tanto a la puerta, todo s encantamientos de seguridad, seguramente lo que tenía para decir era algo demasiado importante como para ser escuchado por oídos indiscretos, y la adrenalina se apoderó de él al notar el nerviosismo incluso en la mirada de su profesor.

- Yo también alguna vez amé a alguien, Zabini.- Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido.- No sabe cuánto…

* * *

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente con un chirrido, y los pasos pesados de su amigo resonaron con un sordo crujido en las paredes de la habitación.

- Blaise…- soltó en un suspiro ahogado cuando lo reconoció.

Al ver la inconfundible capucha negra y la túnica larga, supo que se trataba de otro Mortífago como él, como no podía ser de otro modo, pero le alivió descubrir que no venían a llevarlo frente al Lord para torturarlo de nuevo. Respiró profundo, avergonzado de sus miedos.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho alto y moreno que a pasos agigantados avanzó hacia él y se sentó en el borde de la cama en la que reposaba en esos momentos. Draco asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

El moreno no se fió de su palabra, y tomándolo suavemente por el rostro con sus manos, lo atrajo hacia si con cuidado, besó su frente con lentitud, y luego se retiró hacia atrás.

- Tienes un poco de fiebre.- sentenció. Draco lo miró anonadado. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? Lo veía algo extraño, y nunca lo había tratado con tanta delicadeza como si fuera a romperse, hasta el día de hoy.

- En serio, me siento bien. Tus labios deben estar confundidos.- dijo no sin un poco de sarcasmo y el sentimiento de que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo demasiado, y no precisamente por fiebre. Zabini sonrió, divertido.

- En serio, Malfoy. ¿No quieres que llame a Snape? Podría darte alguna poción re…- calló ante los dedos del rubio sobre sus labios.

- Olvídalo, aún tengo orgullo, y prefiero preservar lo poco que me queda de él¿ok?- Blaise lo miró ceñudo, aunque no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa triste.

- Traje una carta de tu madre por si quieres leerla.- informó de forma casual, mientras dejaba que el rubio se incorporara de la cama con aire agonizante.- No deberías moverte demasiado…

- Lo dice el que se la pasa yendo y viniendo durante los últimos tres días¿se puede saber qué haces?- comentó sarcástico el rubio, sin esperar una respuesta concreta a su pregunta casual.

- Algo importante.- como había esperado, no se le había contestado con la completa verdad, ese era Blaise. Un chico misterioso al que no se le podía sacar información demás ni con un Cruciatus, y no que no lo hubiera intentado ya, pero su estado no daba para ganar un duelo de varitas. Tampoco un cuerpo a cuerpo.- Por cierto,- Blaise desvió el tema.- Yaxley nos dio otra de sus misiones suicidas.

- ¿Otra misión?- Blaise suspiró resignado, suponiendo el sarcasmo próximo de su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué hay que hacer esta vez¿Ir a limpiar los desechos estomacales de un gigante¿O las orejas de un centauro? Tal vez quiera que le traigamos de mascota una quimera…

- Ya basta, Draco. Estoy hablando en serio.

- Bien.- aceptó éste.- ¿Qué quiere?

- El Lord necesita, al parecer, nuevo aliados… más, diría yo… parece que no le son suficientes, la Orden está disminuyendo nuestras tropas de manera alarmante, aunque probablemente no sean conscientes de ello. Y al parecer…

- También le están cortando camino al lado oscuro… se ve feo…

- Mucho en realidad, si tomamos en cuenta que somos nosotros los que tendremos que ir a ensuciarnos las manos…

_- Otra vez_.- suspiraron ambos a la vez.

Malfoy le dio a Blaise una significativamente mirada, que le decía que aún estaba esperando. Blaise se removió nervioso en su lugar.

- ¿Y…?- le instó Draco.- ¿Qué tendremos que hacer?- Blaise soltó un suspiro, derrotado.

- Dos unidades. En los bosques de Albania y el sur de Francia. Debemos convencer a…- se detuvo.

- A…- insistió el rubio.

_- Veelas_ y… vampiros.

- Demonios.- masculló Malfoy.

- Lo sé. Tampoco podía creerlo al principio, pero Snape no hará nada por evitarlo.- acusó el moreno.

- Lo imaginé. Pero… hay algo más que te preocupa¿cierto?- inquirió el rubio.

- Cierto.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Tú.- Draco alzo las cejas, y permaneció en su lugar estático.

* * *

- De modo que usted se unió a sus filas… ¿por ella? 

- Así es.- sopesó con cansancio el hombre, masajeándose las sienes.

- Pero… ¿alguna vez se lo dijo?- inquirió incrédulo.

- ¿Para qué molestarme? Ella ya había elegido. Potter era mejor que yo, mejor persona, mejor en Quidditch, era mejor con las chicas, salía inmune a los castigos, aún cuando los recibía, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara para ella. ¿Por qué debía molestarse en fijarse en mí siquiera?

- ¡Porque usted le dedicó toda su vida¿Acaso eso no cuenta?

- Tal vez, pero ella no lo sabe. Y ahora está muerta. Pero no vine aquí y ahora para discutir eso con usted, señor Zabini. Sólo intento…

- Advertirme, lo sé. Y se lo agradezco, le agradezco que se preocupe de ese modo. Pero yo ya lo tengo decidido, Severus. Voy a dar mi vida por él si así fuera necesario.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la misma razón que tiene usted, profesor. ¿Por qué sigue usted luchando para que el chico viva cuando ni siquiera es su hijo, cuando ella ya está muerta¿Por qué sigue luchando en ésta guerra¡¿Qué hace usted aquí cuando pudo haber rehecho su vida entera?!

- Yo…

- Por amor, Snape. Y yo haré lo mismo.- contestó testarudo el moreno.- Y tal vez tenga más suerte que usted sólo si me lo permite.

- Pero Draco no es tan sensible.

- Tal vez no, pero al menos le daré la posibilidad de que no se parezca a Lily, señor.- Severus lo miró impasible sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, aquel chico tenía más puntos a su favor de los que él había tenido, y se estaba arrepintiendo de todo con tiempo, el tiempo que a él le había tomado descubrir que por su culpa, la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida, yaciera muerta en el Valle de Godric.

- Está bien.- satisfecho, Zabini se incorporó, a la vez que Snape se giraba tras su escritorio, extrayendo algo de las polvorientas estanterías.- Pero necesitará esto.- le advirtió el hombre de cabellos grasos, tendiéndole un tubo de ensayo de acrílico transparente, de donde un líquido verdoso y amarronado burbujeaba como si hubiese sido recién elaborado.

Zabini sonrió. En verdad le agradaba aquel hombre.

* * *

- No puede ser, es demasiado arriesgado. Los pocos que quedamos en pie morirán casi en el acto, esto en verdad que es homicidio.- resollaba Draco, enfurruñado. 

- Ya lo sé. Pero si no te apuras, será suicidio.- acotó Blaise tirando de su mano pálida para llevarlo al lugar de encuentro entre los Mortífagos de cada unidad. Si llegaban tarde para la misión, seguramente les lanzarían Cruciatas hasta que estuvieran rostizados y listos para comer en la cena.

- Pero aún es relativamente temprano, faltan al menos unos 30 minutos, Zabini. No soy idiota, aunque aún no entiendo a dónde me arrastras.- protestó el rubio.

- Si, lo siento. Pero no puedo decirte aún. Lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos.- confesó el moreno con tono misterioso.

Zabini dobló en una esquina y los hizo entrar a una oscura habitación que se ilumino mágicamente cuando ellos entraron. Aquello parecía un depósito de ingredientes de pociones, libros, etc. y con un hechizo, la puerta se selló inmediatamente. En ese momento, Draco supo que algo andaba mal, de modo que se soltó del agarre de su amigo con presteza.

- Dime entonces.- exigió. Sorprendido, el otro lo miró temeroso, pero enseguida cambió su expresión por otra de completa seguridad.

- Bien.- aceptó, pero Draco hubiese preferido no preguntar, porque Zabini lo tomó por los brazos fuertemente y lo estampilló contra la pared.- Si así lo quieres. Así será.

Draco jadeó, ante el violento movimiento, sorprendido y asustado a partes iguales. Zabini se limitó a contemplarlo unos segundos a los ojos, antes de plantarle un beso repentino que le robó el aliento a ambos. El rubio estaba paralizado, entre la fría pared de aquellas mazmorras pertenecientes a la Guarida del Lord, y el cuerpo alto y fuerte de su mejor amigo. Y lo peor era que no lograba reaccionar. _¡Demonios¡Blaise lo estaba besando!_ Y aunque no podía responder con claridad a lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco sentía las fuerzas necesarias para quitárselo de encima.

Al cabo de unos instantes, cuando el aire se había acabado para ambos, el moreno se separó de él. Las respiraciones agitadas, y los corazones desbocados, latiendo con gran rapidez. Draco lo miró aún atónito, pero el moreno no parecía ir a decir nada, porque sus ojos entrecerrados seguían clavados en los labios rojos de su amigo. Ante ese gesto, Malfoy tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero no evitó que el moreno volviera a atacar sus labios esta vez con más avidez que la anterior.

De hecho, decidió que probablemente sería la única boca que probaría en toda su vida, de modo que, tomando las riendas de la situación, soltó sus brazos del fuerte agarre de Zabini, y envolvió con ellos su cuello, acercándolo más aún. Blaise respondió gustoso, mientras acariciaba la espalda esbelta de su compañero con una demencia repentina. Estaba disfrutando aquello, y más el hecho aún de que el rubio no lo golpeara en plena cara.

Draco enredó sus largos dedos en los cabellos de su compañero y tras dejar que sus lenguas se acariciaran con violencia, Zabini comenzó a minorizar el fuego que los envolvía, haciendo que el beso fuera disminuyendo de potencia, hasta terminarlo por completo.

Cuando se separaron, Draco lo miró a los ojos con reproche mal contenido, y Blaise no pudo más que sonreír, satisfecho de haber conseguido lo que quería y más aún. Se mordió los labios, deseoso de más, pero sabía que ya no tenían más tiempo que ese y no debían desperdiciarlo.

- Te odio.- murmuró Draco soltándose del abrazo tortuoso en que su amigo lo había apresado. Blaise lo observó caminar con una sonrisa que figuraba tristeza.

- Y yo te amo.- el rubio no volteó a verlo, pero Zabini sabía que el otro lo había escuchado.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con amargura.

- Porque me permitiste ser tu amigo aún cuando no nos conocíamos, porque me enseñaste que debo luchar por lo que quiero, y ahora lucharé por ti. Porque eres más valioso de lo que tu mismo piensas.

- ¡No me refiero a eso!- chilló Draco dándose la vuelta, enfrentándolo al fin. Podía sentir un espantoso nudo en la garganta, y sus mejillas arder incontrolablemente, al tiempo que su respiración volvía a acelerarse.

- Ya lo sé. Pero… no tienes que comprenderlo. Sólo permíteme hacerlo.

- No. No deberías. No tienes por qué. ¡Me educaron para esto, Blaise!

- No voy a discutir eso, pero tampoco te dejaré ir así, sin más. No estás en condiciones, lo siento.- los ojos de Blaise brillaron de impotencia. Draco bufó.

- No voy a ayudarte, ésta vez pelearé. Es mi deber.- dijo, volteándose a la pared contraria, llevándose al cuello una pálida mano, realmente aquello no le estaba gustando para nada.

- Ya lo sabía.- Blaise introdujo una de sus manos en el interior de su túnica, y se arrancó un cabello así, sin más.

Pero Draco no lo estaba viendo, de modo que caminó hasta él apresuradamente, y lo hizo voltearse para plantarle otro beso, pero ésta vez uno mucho más tierno que los anteriores. Y Draco supo que se trataba de una _maldita_ despedida. Y por ello mismo no pudo volver a resistirse, se dejó besar por su mejor amigo, sabiendo que a partir de entonces era lo único que podría hacer por él, puesto que ambos estaban en distintas unidades, y probablemente ya no se volverían a ver.

- Por eso debes tomarte esto. Te necesito a salvo¿sabes?- dijo Blaise cuando se separó de él, y con una pícara sonrisa, retrocedió volviendo en sus propios pasos, y aún sin dejar de mirar a Draco a los ojos, deposito en una mesa a su costado, un pequeño tubo de acrílico transparente, junto a uno de sus cabellos. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero el moreno no le dio tiempo a replicar.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- Draco movió sus labios pero…- Adiós, Draco.- se estremeció involuntariamente, sabiendo que no llegaría a pararlo y estiró su brazo pidiendo clemencia, antes de que la figura altiva de su amigo desapareciera detrás de la puerta de madera.

- ¡Noooooooo¡Blaise¡Espera¡Vuelve¡No me dejes aquí¡Demonios, Blaise!- cuando logró moverse, empezó a martillar la puerta con sus manos, intentando poder abrirla. Sacó la varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica negra de mortífago y lanzó un hechizo a la cerradura, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

Con la angustia recurrente, dedujo alarmado que la puerta no se abriría, no a menos que él…

Miró derrotado, hacia la mesa de madera cubierta de polvo, donde descansaba el frasco de acrílico. Gimió, con la vista nublada, dejó deslizar su cuerpo sobre la puerta hasta llegar al piso, y sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Pero era inevitable, Blaise no volvería, él moriría, y por más que intentara ocultar su rostro entre las manos, el dolor seguiría allí.

No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo sentado allí en el frío suelo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que hubiese preferido morir en ese mismo instante, y que ya no había vuelta atrás, no podría salvar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Así lo había querido él… Ahora la culpa lo perseguiría a toda hora, empezando por la media que hubiese estado allí encerrado, hasta que decidió por fin tomar la bendita poción.

* * *

- ¡Zabini!- oyó su nombre pronunciar.- ¡Blaise!- volteó derrotado, y cuando vio a su compañera de clases de cabello corto y negro, otro nudo se formó en su garganta. Lamento decirlo, Blaise, pero no he podido encontrar a Draco por ninguna parte, probablemente su unidad ya partido a destino. Sé que dijiste que era importante, pero probablemente debas dárselo cuando vuelvan. – Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Disculpa?- su amigo no le había dicho nada acerca de ninguna entrega en particular.

- El sobre, Blaise.- soltó ella exasperada mientras le entregaba un gran sobre de papel madera.

- A sí, claro. Ese sobre.- murmuró atónito Draco, aparentando recordar el asunto.- Si… yo… no te preocupes, me encargaré de entregárselo después.- Pansy Parkinson lo miró algo extrañada por el repentino comportamiento del moreno. Se lo veía distinto. Parecía momentáneamente distraído.

- ¿Estás bien, Zabini?

- Si, claro. Claro. Yo… es sólo un poco de jaqueca, nada más.- se apuró en contestar Draco.

- Ah, pues bien entonces. Dejemos que el destino decida finalmente si Malfoy vuelve o no a la Guarida. Particularmente ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo. ¿No crees?

- Si. Estoy de acuerdo. Se lo merece.- aseguró con las entrañas encogidas.

Draco cambió su expresión a una más arrogante, lo que al parecer dejó satisfecha a Pansy, quien despidiéndose temporalmente le informó que la reunión para la partida de la segunda unidad se haría en 5 minutos en el segundo piso.

Él asintió aún mareado por el torbellino de información, y la siguió despacio y a una distancia prudente, rumbo al lugar de encuentro, adonde ella se dirigía también. No podía terminar de creerlo… estaba oculto bajo la apariencia de su mejor amigo por una poción Multijugos, que seguramente el profesor Snape le habría administrado, y ahora caminaba a una misión suicida rumbo a las Montañas de Bârad-Dûr, en Albania, que tenía como objetivo convencer a unos tercos y feroces Vampiros de que Lord Voldemort era la mejor opción para llegar al poder, aunque Draco ya no creyera en eso.

Y aún corría el riesgo de morir en el intento.

El designio de la muerte parecía seguir su curso, y después de Blaise, apostaba que la siguiente víctima… sería él.


	5. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
